Story of our life
by chang-squared
Summary: how they start, end, and re-kindle.


"I think you deserve more solos" Tina turned her head gently, to be faced with Mike Chang dressed in a red letter jacket, which more often than not was the thing she dreaded to see in school, but not this time.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem, I'm Mike btw" Of course you are, your one of the most popular guys in the school, Tina thought to herself.

"I'm Tina"

"I know" She starred in confusion. "Oh I have to go, see you in glee club" Tina nodded.

What she didn't know, was just how much Michael Chang Jr did know about her.

xx

Tina jogged as she tried to catch up with Mike.

"Hey Mike" As soon as he heard her voice, he quickly turned, a shiver going down his spine, at the sight of her smile.

"Hey Tee, you alright?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you would like to dance with me"

His face lit up, instantly replying "Of course I will"

"Great, you really are a great friend you know" she said as she opened her arms to gather him into a hug.

"Yeah, friend" she breathed into her hair.

xx

"I swear one these 10-year-olds are going to be the death of me" Tina ranted as she slumped herself down into the canteen chair, opposite Mike.

"Come on Tee, they're only kids" Mike laughed.

"If there so easy to handle you go out there and deal with them, I've had enough!" Mike couldn't tell if she was annoyed or joking.

"Sorry Tina, I was only joki-"

"So was I Mikey!" She laughed. "Come on, let's go for a walk, we can watch the sun set again." She said as she held out her hand.

He willingly took it, and then followed her to the forest, so they could sit by the lake, and as they did every night, to watch the sunset together.

Tina sat down, and pulled Mike next to her, and placed her head gently on his shoulder, while he kept his hands firmly on the ground, knowing if he touched her he would want to touch so much more, and Mike's not that kind of guy he respects Tina, and also respects Artie, and the fact she was with him.

As Tina gently rubs her delicate finger across Mike's chest.

"I need to tell you something" Tina said avoiding Mike eyes.

"what's up Tee?" Mike asked concerned.

"Its me and Artie, we've been fighting a lot, I don't think I want to be with him anymore, and I know he's your friend, but he cares about halo more than me, and I don't need a guy that sits on his xbox more than he sits and talks with me" She sighs, and Mike swallows, knowing even though he loves his xbox, and like most guys he is glued to it for most hours in a day, he'd give it up for her any day.

"He is my friend, Tee. But so are you, and I understand if you don't want to be with him, you need to make yourself happy, not everyone else, OK."

"Thanks Mikey, I kind of like some other guy to, I know that's horrible seen as I'm with Artie, but he means so much, and I can tell he cares about me, hes always there for me you know."

Mike swallowed, trying to encourage her to go out and get him, but nothing came out his mouth, he would have to stay up late nights, texting her trying to be supportive of whatever she wants, when really all he wants to do is kiss her, watch films with her, smile with her, but she wouldn't see him that way.

Tina noticed his long reply, "Mike, you alright?"

Coming out of his daze, Mike looked at her, her large brown eyes worried. "Sorry Tee, I better be off, got to be up early, promised the kids I'd take them rock climbing, and they was actually eager to do it, tech-savvy Asians were actually up for it" he laughed, as he got up from the comfortable spot, with her on his shoulder, he didn't notice her face fall when he turned to walk away, both miserable, but too scared to tell each other how they felt exactly. Mike got to his cabin, and fell face first onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow, he had to something soon.

xx

"Hey Tee" Mike said as he walked next to her, in the canteen line.

"Hey" She said softly, and then turned her head.

"I'm really sorry about last night, I was being a jerk, and not supporting you, can I make it up to you?'' He asked.

"You don't need to"

"OK.. But I kind of want to"

Tina broke out into a gorgeous smile. "Hmm, of course you can then, what did you have planned?"

"The kids have agreed to come to our arts class, and I asked Tyrone and Meg to let us have this session, so I thought we could do a singing/dancing number, I know you've misses performing, this summer"

Tina gathered Mike into a hug, "Can't wait, thank you so much!" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

So worth promising to cover Andrew and Megan's cleaning shifts Sunday, Mike thought to himself.

Mike heard Tina begin to sing, he voice sounded more beautiful than normal.

"getting to know you –he danced in, waving his arms around. Getting to know all about you –he moved closer to her. Getting to like you" –He's stood right in front of her, he wants to lean in so much, kiss her, but he doesn't have to, she wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him in for the long awaited first kiss he wanted to share with her, since well forever. After 2 minutes of fireworks exploding throughout their minds, she pulls back, and looks in his eyes, and he keeps his eyes closed, and whispers to her "Finally"

xx

It's been 4 weeks, 4 magical weeks they've been together, and he couldn't be happier, that's why he's say at home, ringing her repeatedly because she won't answer his calls, or messages, and well, he's had enough, he grabs his keys, and makes his way over to her house, and knowing her window is always open, he makes the risky journey up her tree and into her bedroom, his delicate nature is beneficial, as he makes it into her room without any un wanted loud bangs, and he's faced with a red eyed Tina, he just seems to be staring at him.

"Hey, baby, can I sit down." He politely asks.

"Yeah" she whispers, and she lets the tears fall, and he can't help, but slide his sneakers off, and wrap his long body around her, stroking her back, and whispering apologies into her soft hair.

"Please don't be mad with me Tina, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said it"

"Well, you already have now." She replies, and turns her back from him and buries her head into the pillow.

"But I regretted it as soon as I said it, and you would know that, if you didn't put the phone down on me straight away."

"What was I supposed to do? Listen to you tell me how you didn't care about her dates? Don't you realise that this is how I and Artie broke up? When he stopped caring about me, and my needs."

"We can do the duet, and we can win, and go to breadsticks, just me and you, because our dates do mean something to me, I was just nervous, I can't sing Tina, you can, I don't want to drag you down."

"Well, all that really doesn't matter now."

Feeling defeated, Mike grabbed Tina's quilt, and tucked himself underneath it, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would do anything for you Tina, you know that, and we are doing the duet, we can practise tomorrow"

Tina turned to face him, "You sure?"

"Of course I am" Mike smiled.

She leaned in and carefully kissed his soft lips, and placed her head beneath his chin.

"One more thing Tee" She looked up to him, as he hesitated. "I just wanted to tell you, that I love you" Her jaw instantly dropped, and he felt stupid. "I know it's soon, I just wanted you to know, and you don't need to say it back"

"But I want to, because I love you to, Mikey"

xx

"Happy valentine's day beautiful" Mike said as he stopped at her locker.

Tina smiled, and went onto her tip toes, to give him a sweet kiss, "Happy valentine's day to you to!"

She pulled away, and opened her locker, when it spilled out confetti her eyes lit up, as she turned to Mike, a simple 'O' formed on her lips, she turned her head to find a neatly wrapped box, she slowly grabbed it, and opened it, to find a silver necklace, the one, she was looking at from when her and Mike went shopping at the mall.

"Mike, this is too much" she gasped.

He reached for the necklace with one hand and gently moved her hair with his other, and put the necklace on her, "It's not baby, as long as you're happy!"

xx

They had just performed 'Do you wanna touch me' And well let's say, it was probably one of the most erotic things glee club had ever done, and to Mike, when Tina grinded up on him like that, it could be classed as heaven.

They were both in his car, ready to go to his house, and Tina seemed unusually quiet, "You alright Tee?"

"Fine, Mikey" She replied, but he wasn't convinced.

He opened his door, and then quickly ran around to the other side of the car to open for her, smething she had gotten used to, it was a Mike thing, and he liked to always open her door for her. He followed her into his house, and no surprise when his parents weren't in, they hardly were, she made her way to his bedroom, "I'll get us some food, babe, won't be long, pick a DVD, if you want to"

She didn't answer, Mike felt that thing in his stomach he always felt when he and Tina were arguing, but this time, he has no idea, why they would be arguing.

He went to his room, to find her sat on his bed, and a DVD in front of her, he went beside her and picked it up, Dream girls, he could have guessed.

"Get comfy babe, I'll put it on."

Half way through the movie, she move her head from his chest, and looked into his eyes, "Mike, is this enough for you?"

His confusion must have been clear to Tina, "I mean this, like date nights, kissing but going no further?" He then realised.

"Of course it is… Why would you ask?"

"It's just today, after doing the sexy lesson, and I just feel I'm not doing enough for you, and I don't think im ready yet, but if you want me to, I will"

"Tina, I would never force you into anything, you know that, and I know you not ready, and when we are, that's when we will, I knew something was wrong, you know you can tell me absolutely everything."

"I know Mikey, sorry, I just want to make you happy in every way"

"You do, I'm the happiest, and the luckiest guy ever" He said as he leant in, to capture her lips.

xx

As Rachel begins to sing Jar of hearts, he pulls her to the middle of the dance floor, and automatically puts his eyes around her, and kissed her temple, "you look so beautiful"

"Not too bad yourself" she whispers back.

"Tina, this whole year with you has been amazing you know, and I couldn't be happier.

When Rachel sings "I wish I had missed the first time we had kissed" she gathers his lips, and begins to fiercely kiss him, and he thinks to himself, her certainly doesn't wish he missed the first time him and Tina shared their first kiss.

xx

"Tina, are you sure this is what you want? Are you completely ready?"

"Yeah Mike, I am now"

He closed his eyes as he entered her. Enjoying the feeling of Tina around him.

"best first time ever" he thought to himself

He released into her, and collapses on top. "I love you Tina"

xx

"I love you so much" Mike said as he gathered her into a hug, and then pulled back, "Dad, I just want to talk To Tina, I won't be long"

"Don't worry son, I'll be in the audience, waiting for you guys to win" Mike smiled, as his father left, and then focused his attention on Tina.

'Im so sorry for how I've been with you" Mike said taking her hands.

"It's what relationships are about, getting annoyed, and arguing, and it makes us stronger in the end, so forget it, aslong as were both okay now"

xx

"I think your being unreasonable." He said just before he turned and walked away from her. He walked away with pure anger in his veins, why was she doing this? The day went on, and the texting wars began..

'Rachel is one of a kind' He texted.

With no quick reply, he grabbed his phone and typed another.

'Do you want to ruin it for everyone? For everyone to lose at regional's? We will if she doesn't perform you know!'

About 5 minutes later, he looked over his texting history, and gulped, he remembers when she called Artie 'one of a kind' when they were just friends, and he was crushing on her, and how it tore his heart a little bit, and he knows how much Tina cares about glee club, god he could be such a jerk.

'Tina baby, I'm sorry that was out of order, love you xxxxxx'

No reply. –he's really fucked it.

'Tee, I'm sorry don't ignore me..'

'I love you'

20 minutes later...

'Please don't break up with me, you mean so much, and i don't know what I'd do without you, i know that you hate me right now, but I'll make it up to you.

'Right ill come round if your deciding to ignore me'

'I'm seriously on my way Tina, were going to talk this out'

'I'm outside, at least come to the door?:('

With no reply what so ever, he couldn't just leave it, him and Tina have had far too many arguments, and he knows Tina just needs to scream at him, and call him a jerk, and they'll be ok, well that's what usually happened, so yeah he wasn't really sweating it.

He knocked.

"Hey Michelle, Tee in?"

"It's Mrs Cohen Chang to you"

Mike was shocked, he felt like an idiot, had Tina told her about his argument?

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs Cohen Chang, can i speak to Tina?" Mike said.

"She already has company." This was so weird, Michelle was like his second mom, she was the one he turned to about just about anything, she knows of their arguments, and usually she doesn't get involved. Oh god he's screamed everything up.

"I'm so sorry, don't hate me, i love her so much, you know that and i just want to apologies, I'm sorry i know she's your little girl, and you hate her being upset, and i really never meant to, it just all came out wrong, please Mrs Cohen Chang i don't want to screw this up with her, and i just want to sort it out, i hate it when she ignores me." Mike told her, his mumbling taking over.

Michelle stared blankly "You've done a hell of a lot more than that"

Mike gulped, what has he done, he understand he's had an argument, but really.

He saw Kurt and Blaine come from upstairs, adding to Mikes confusing.

Michelle, turned "How is she, has the hallucinating gone?"

Mike quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry shell, she keeps calling me Finn, she needs a good night's rest, before we can comment on that" Michelle nodded.

"We have to get off, shell, and if you need anything give us a call" Blaine said as he went into a hug.

The two boys left, leaving mike sweating up a storm at the door step.

"Mrs Cohen Chang, what's wrong with her? What's happened?" Mikes voice broke.

Michelle clearly saw the pain in his eyes, allowing him in the house; she led him into the living room,

"Michael, i thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"It's Tina, she was at the mall, when you were texting, and fell head first into the water fountain, and she doesn't the time of day, thinking everyone is someone else, she's in a real bad place Mike, she doesn't even recognise me."

Mike couldn't hold back his tears. "Because of me" he sobbed into his palms.

"I need to see her" he said as he ran to her room.

He saw he curled into a ball, fast asleep, he went to sit beside her, and gently rubbed her arm.

"Mike? What? Why am i here? Are we still fighting, you know i hate fighting with you, but you called Rachel one of a kind that's what you say to me' she sobbed.

"Sleep baby, we can talk in the morning, I'll still be here, I'm sorry, can i lay with you?"

"And just forget the world?" she teased.

"Our song baby, at least we know your memory has come back" He giggled into her glossy hair.

She turned to face him, kissing him until no oxygen was left.

"I love you so much Tina, please never leave me"

"I love you to" She mumbled into his mouth, whilst grabbing his pinkie, and pulling in to her heart, "for ever and always"

He gentle pressed his forehead against hers.

xx

"Mike, I don't want to do this, we keep arguing, and I know it's because were both stressed about you going to college, and it's stupid for us to be so miserable.'' Tina said as she held his hand.

"Tina, please don't break up with me" He said gulping.

"It's for the best"

"No Tina its not, I need you" Mike now had tears forming, walking towards her, he grabbed her hands. Tina took her hands from her grasp.

"I Cant do this anymore"

xx

He tried to look at other girls, but no one was as perfect as her.

xx

She met Aaron whilst shopping in New York, blond hair, blue eyes, he was gorgeous.

xx

He had become promiscuous, his mother certainly wouldn't be proud, but he needed to fill the void she left in his heart.

xx

Aaron propose on her 23rd birthday.

Xx

He received a call from Finn, god it's been how long since he seen him? 5 or 6 years, time flies by, he wants to meet him along with the rest of the glee club, he can't help but think of her, the girl he's still madly in love with. She's probably moved on, she's probably married with a kid or two, what the point of him going. But Finn twists his arm, and well he stoked to see the rest of the, he's missed everyone.

xx

4 weeks later, the day they're all meant to meet, and he makes his way into Perez-The name of the restaurant their all meeting in, and he knows, he's a little late, and he knows, she'll be there, and he knows it will kill him to see her, after how long has it been again, he keeps saying in his head.

xx

All his inquiries are proven correct when he sees her, sat between Kurt at Santana, more beautiful than he could remember, she catches his eye, and the stare at one another for a moment, until Finn calls him over, to sit next to him, and Sam. He can't keep his eyes off her all night, the way she had matured, it was Tina, but more womanly, more amazing, more attractive than ever, and Mike Chang never thought he would be able to say that, because Tina had always been perfection to him, but now, she was out of this world, and everytime she notices him staring at her, he can't help but feel sick inside, imagining that someone else cannot probably say that she's there, it makes him cringe.

The meal soon comes and goes, and he needs to speak to her, so he walks over to where her, Santana and Britney are stood.

"Hey" he interrupts, "How are you guys?"

Britney's the first to answer "We're great Changster, me and san have gotten back together, and we own a dance studio, I kept asking san to invite you, to teach a class sometime, but she said you had no time for us, we've missed you"

Mike looks at Santana, with a quirked eyebrow, "Sorry, it's just we've all kept in contact, except you, and you know I'm not the one to be all sympathetic, but she's right, we have missed you" She says with a smile. "I and Brit are off to dance." Santana says as she leads her and Britney to the dance floor.

This leaves Mike and Tina standing awkwardly in front of each other.

Mike speak first, "Hey, you look great"

She smiles, "You to, but sans right, you really have blanked us all for quite some time" it's a statement, but he feels he should give an answer.

"I've been super busy, after all you left and went to college, I just lost track of time, and I guess I put work before everything"

"It's okay Mike, I don't need an explanation, I just wish we could have talked more, Ive missed you, a lot the last time we spoke was when you came to New york 2 years ago"

"We could have Tee; you know I would have made time for you" He says as his eyes light up.

"Well, there not much we can do now, but have a good time tonight, right?"

"Right" he sighs.

"So, how are you, anyone special in your life?"

He perks up, "No, just work, work, and more work really."

"I'm real proud of you, all of us are, you and Rachel both making it to New York, wow"

He chuckles, "But what about you? Any lucky guys made it into your life?"

She bows her head, and gently lifts her hand, hes faces with a diamond ring, or her fourth finger, he cant help but gulp in order to stop the tears.

He doesn't say anything, he cant bring himself to do it.

"Mike, I'm sorry to tell you like this, I wanted to tell you a different way, but we have had no contact, except the few encounters in new york, and they never ended well, I'm sorry Mike, please be happy for me."

"Tina, I'm trying to be happy for you, I promise you I am, but I cant Tina. I've got to go, early flight in the morning"

"Wait, everyone else is staying around for a while, and you have to be the odd one out again, not wanting to see us, and leaving so early" Tina said annoyed.

He looked into her eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears, he bit his lip, and shook his head, he walked away. He didn't acknowledge people saying his name when he leaves the restaurant.

Xx

He's walking down what feels like the longest road in history, he has his hands dug so far into his pockets, he feels his rims are going to break, when he hears her, screaming incoherent words. He turns around to see her, walking fastly about 25 meters away from him.

"So you want to leave without saying goodbye to anyone? What is your problem!"

Shes now only 5 meters away from him. He cant help the lump in his throat approach, and he just bursts.

"My problem is this Tina, you being engaged, maybe its what I expected, but I guess I didn't realise it would hurt this much."

"What did you want me to do? You didn't make effort with anyone, even me, you marched your way from new york that time, causing a massive scene, and then you left, Mike I had to move on. You should to"

"It may seem stupid to you, but Tina, I cant move on, because I still love you, I always have loved you. I didn't want this to end, and now I am going to leave, I don't want to cause you any more problems, do i?" He sighed, as he saw the tears scream down her face. "Goodbye, Tina."

He turned on his heels, and began to walk away. But she already grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please" she sobbed.

"Tina, don't" he said, as his voiced cracked.

"Mike, for me, please" she held his hand tighter.

He couldn't say no again, he walked to her, and put his hands around her waist "I'm sorry Tina, its a lot to take in, but I am happy for you" he said through his teeth.

"I love you Mike"

He wiped the tears off her cheek, and dipped his head and captured her lips, "I love you to"

"Thankyou"


End file.
